D
The following demon names have been published in official Dragon/Dungeon magazines, TSR or WotC products. Where possible, the source is named, along with any other information that might be available. List inspired by request on ENWorld http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=153838. List updated by thread on ENWorld http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=164333. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon_lord_%28Dungeons_%26_Dragons%29 Demon Princes and Lords] Demons Armanite *'Tanvro': Fiendish Codex I pg 133 *'The Amber Stallion': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, pg32 *'Uriakast': Fiendish Codex I pg29 Babau *'Blackhelm': Reverse Dungeon (does this product have at least one more demon in it?) *'Karizmodus, the Carver': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 140 *'Kaxathros': Dungeon Magazine#45, pg. 61-62, "Prism Keep" *'Koroxon': Dungeon Magazine #64 pg 42 *'Rotting Jack': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, page 29 *'The Whistling Fiend': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends Balor (Type VI demon) *'Alzoll': DMG (1979) *'Balor': DMG (1979) *'Belcheresk': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 140 *'Buphalthus': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Dakunth': Dragon #24 "Ramifications of Alignment" *'Errtu': DMG (1979), appears in the novel "The Crystal Shard", reappears in a later novel, possibly "Passage to Dawn" *'Glyphimhor': H4 - Throne of Bloodstone, Dead Gods, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 128 *'Grintharke': I12- Egg of the Phoenix, mentioned in FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 8, 42, 59, and 63 (Killed off in Hellgate Keep and The North backstory) *'Henjar': Well of Worlds p52 *'Illssender': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Miirta': Well of Worlds p52 *'Ndulu': DMG (1979), appears in Dragon #91 "Treasure Trove" in the entry for Demonbane (reprinted in FR4 - The Magister p57), mentioned in Sea of Fallen Stars, appears in Champions of Ruin under write-up of Eltab *'Raachaak': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. *'Severik': Book of Vile Darkness, pg 129 *'Tamion': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Tarnhem': Return to the Tomb of Horrors, Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Ter-Soth': DMG (1979), appears in H4 - The Throne of Bloodstone, page 47 *'Wendonai': DMG (1979), detailed in Lost Empires of Faerun, pages 52, 54-55 Bar-lgura *'Blarj': The Deva Spark p14 *'Brutus': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Moroz': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Rukubee': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Simutan': Dungeon Magazine #54 p32 *'Stkal': Well of Worlds p97 Bebilith *'Gethshuq': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 123 *'Abaia': The Deva Spark Bulezau Chasme *'Mazzmyz': Fiendish Codex I pg 35 *'Vakuul': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" Dretch *'Tenser': Return of the Eight Dybbuk Ekolid Glabrezu (Type III demon) *'Belshazu': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" *'Crumhorn': Dungeon Magazine #70 p 62 *'G'oud'neejh': In the Abyss p18 *'Naborthon': Shackled City Adventure Path *'Quinix': Shining South p97 *'Sinmaker': Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Vulgorger': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 148 *'Ykkandri': Book of Vile Darkness, p20 Goristro *'Orwantz': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119 *'Owantz': Planes of Chaos p28 Guecubu Half-Fiend *'Androth': half-fiend human, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 134 *'Athux': half-fiend drow, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 118 *'Saint Kargoth, The Betrayer': LE human half-fiend Death Knight, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 141 *'Thraxxia': human half-fiend, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119 *'Tyralandi': half-fiend/half-nymph Thrall of Graz'zt, Dungeon#95 pg 79 Alu-Fiend *'Aliisza': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'Athoz': Dungeon #10 *'Haarsa': Well of Worlds p97 *'Janelle': Night Below *'Lynnara': Night Below *'Marisha the Fox': In the Cage p50 *'Umbra': Dungeon Magazine #55 p38 *'Villiane': Night Below Cambion *'Acererak': Return to the Tomb of Horrors *'Baron Kerzinen of Rookroost': Iuz the Evil *'Bleeding Setch': On Hallowed Ground p26 *'Dirngrin': Dungeon Magazine #55 p23 *'Kaanyr Vhok': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'MacDaer': Dungeon #13 *'Malocchio': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Marionnen': Iuz the Evil *'Nangir': Dungeon #10 *'Splitfang' (proxy of Yeenoghu, in his lair The Seeping Woods); not sure which book I found this in *'Marquis Fearson': Well of Worlds p95 *'Mortai': Well of Worlds p95 *'Rule-of-Three': In the Cage p56, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119 Hezrou (Type II demon) *'Darkness Given Hunger': Hezrou-possessed Black Pudding, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 145 *'Ssoril': Dungeon #84 p28 *'Ugrek': In the Cage p44 Jovoc *'Sneer': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 148 Klurichir *'The Guardian of the Gates': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 133 Lilitu *'Ayarani': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 44 *'Lavendeth': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 121 Mane Marilith (Type V demon) *'Aishapra': DMG(1979), and on WotC's site http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/fc/20050921a *'Alakora': Dungeon #133, p79 *'Baltoi -The Sleeping Beast': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Byakala' is an advanced marilith with the Smoking Eye template, found in The Shackled City *'Galizsheth': Fiendish Codex 1 p 116 *'Jaranda': Planes of Chaos, the Book of Chaos, p24 *'Jessilyn': Fiendish Codex 1 p 127 *'Kaliva': Dungeon #60, p55 *'Kevokulli': DMG(1979) *'Lillianth': Night Below *'Marilith': DMG(1979) *'Morag': Queen of the Demonweb Pits, by Paul Kidd *'Rehnaremme': DMG(1979) *'Riza': Well of Worlds p52 *'Shesinellek': Night Below *'Shaktari': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 137 *'Taramanda:' Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Unhath and Reluhantis': Book of Vile Darkness, p132 *'Vil': Dungeon #84 p45 *'Viractuth': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a Molydeus *'The Fiend-Sage of Rel Astra': Ivid the Undying *'Sleepless': Planes of Chaos p29, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 129 *'Tarnshaff the Grim': Planes of Chaos p24 *'White Shadow': Planes of Chaos p24 *'Zuthnagoti': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 48 Nabassu *'Keekaku': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos pg 33 *'Glursidval': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 128 *'Norglemist': Planes of Chaos pg 19 Nalfeshnee (Type IV demon) *'Bilwhr': DMG(1979), Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Ebonbane': trapped in a sword in the Dungeon adventure "Bane of the Shadowborn," Ravenloft darklord, originates from the Great Kingdom in Greyhawk, apparently *'The Gardener': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 143 *'Johud': DMG (1979), Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Judge Gabberslug': Uncaged: Faces of Sigil *'Malev': Dungeon Magazine #54 p26 *'Malistroi': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'The Marquesse of Loss': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24, Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Nalfeshnee': DMG(1979) *'Oozewart': Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Oulstra: Hellbound': The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Qixxit': Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Taphaeon: Hellbound': the Blood War, the Manual of the Planes (2001 *'Tuerny the Merciless': Return of the Eight *'Ygrax the Skullbiter': Planes of Chaos p25 *'Zerevimeel': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" *'Zukothoth': FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 54 Oralth *'Aranthus': Dungeon #95 pg 95 Palrethee *'Buldinol': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 132 Quasit *'Jot': Sunless Citadel *'Rantash': Planescape Campaign Setting (Sigil and Beyond) p50 *'Yazbat': Dungeon Magazine #64 pg 44 Rutterkin *'Bentface': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 52 *'Huggre': Dungeon Magazine #54 p26 Shadow Demon *'Kadasha': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a Sibriex Succubus/Incubus *'Alysthene': Dungeon #84, p28 *'Chiryn': Well of Worlds pg 45 *'Elsepeth': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Eludecia': Dungeons & Dragons website. She appears in the D&D Fight Club article series. *'Fall-From-Grace': a redeemed succubus (she's LN), is from the Planescape: Torment computer game. She also appears in the Torment novel, and has her stats given in Dragon #264 *'The Gentleman Caller': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Idalla': Forge of Fury *'Karylin': Dungeon Magazine #55 pg 40 *'Latana': Well of Worlds pg 97 *'Lorycia:': Dugeons & Dragons website. She appears in the D&D Fight Club article series under the entry of Aleam Valassar. *'Maretta': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, pg 28, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 120 *'Meerena': The Deva Spark pg 14 *'Red Shroud': Planes of Chaos, Book of Chaos pg 25, & Manual of the Planes (2001), Fiendish Codex 1 pg 116 *'Silussa': Queen of the Spiders *'Wilarue': corpseBoVD succubus Dungeon #95 pg 88 *'Yattara': Book of Vile Darkness, pg 133 Uridezu *'Raashub': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" Wastrilith *'Jaziritheil': Night Below Vrock (Type I demon) *'Chazyk': Dungeon #84, p28 *'The Cuckoo': Standing Stone (presumably referenced again in Heart of Nightfang Spire) *'Grzzlat': I2 Tomb of the Lizard King (on the random encounters table) *'Jaazzpaa': Dungeon #25 "The Standing Stones of Sundown" *'Rhunad': Heart of Nightfang Spire *'Shaakat, Rejik, and Morbaat': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. Yochlol *'Alauniira': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 55 Other demons and demonic creatures *'Alusiel' (Faces of Evil: the Fiends, page 63) A fallen trumpet archon, ruler of the city Mal Arundak in the Rainless Waste (catalogued as the 403rd layer). Alusiel is growing increasingly demonic with the passing years. *'The Knight Errant': A humanoid demon bound about with rings of cold fire and dripping with lightning. It allows no one who look at it to live, no matter how far it must hunt those who try to flee. From Faces of Evil: The Fiends. *'Vis Nirrin Vis' (Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos) The greatest warleader of the varrangoin. *'Abaia Bebilith' - Abyss The Deva Spark 8 *'Za'rafas Tanar'ri' (KIA) - Abyss Manifesto 123 *'Hissboda Tanar'ri' - Abyss (Naratyr) Chaos - Travelogue 14 *'Fosnatu'u Tanar'ri' - Rigus Manifesto 18 *'Tattershade', King of Rats Shadow Fiend - Sigil (Lower Ward) In the Cage 50 *'Ammet, Half-Dragon Balor' - Bastion of Broken Souls (the original was advanced to 19 HD. It is unclear if it should be advanced in 3.5 rules, but presumably not; was bound as Ashardalon's heart; Has a three-strand artifact whip named Helltongue; called Eater of Souls) :(Ashardalon, Half-Fiend Great Red Wyrm - Bastion of Broken Souls; bound Ammet as his heart) :The Cathezar, Half-Chain Devil/Half-Marilith - Bastion of Broken Souls (originally a servant of Demogorgon/Aameul; depending on events, she may be either dead or serve Ammet now) *FR7 Hall of Heroes page 18 and 78 features The Earth Spider, listed as a powerful demon. *Hall of Heroes also mentions Phalse, a humanoid demon with the head of a beholder who disguises himself as a halfling. Phalse also appears as an ally of Moander and others in the novel Azure Bonds, if I recall correctly. *'Jeggred': "War of the Spider Queen" series (male Draegloth) *From the Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a, Rhyxali has ... an advanced elite shadow demon named Kadasha. *'Cazmus' Dungeon Magazine pg43 polymorph accident transformed left side of body&face into that of a Nabassu